¿Quien Sabe?
by Vaane Weasley
Summary: Katie Bell se siente, frustada y celosa, su capitan no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso la pone mas furiosa pero una discusion en el campo de quidditch le hara saber a oliver que Katie lo ama tanto como el a ella.


**¿Quien Sabe?**

Oliver/Katie

Todos los pesonajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. (Menos Rachel).

¿Qué tenia ese chico?. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, Katie Bell. Por ahí le gustaba, su obsecion por el Quidditch, o por ahí su seguridad al hablar de Quidditch, o su…bueno todo con el estaba relacionado con el Quidditch. Menos eso:

Oliver Wood estaba charlando con Penélope Clearwater. A Katie le hirvió la sangre, si ella estaba enamorada de su capitan, tal vez su acento escoces, que le parecia tan seductor. O simplemente por que era muy guapo. Pero siempre habia algo, el llevava 3 años, y ese era su ultimo año. Ella siempre que se quedaba a solas con el, de debatia entre besarlo o no. Pero siempre se acobardaba al ver como los ojos de el la veian curiosos, tal vez ella era una niña, pero ya tenia 14 años. Y sus hormonas empezaron. ¿pero quien sabe, seguro era un estupido enamoramiento?

LLevavan varios minutos hablando y riendo. La practica ya estaba retrasada, hace 15 minutos tenian ue haber empezado. Los gemelos estaban en el aire, jugando con Harry y su Saeta de Fuego. Que era muy veloz por cierto.

Suspiro resignada, al darse cuenta que su capitan no tenia intencion de terminar su charla con Penélope.

_La estupida Ravenclaw_. Penso con amargura.

Ella no era fea, pero tampoco era rubia de ojos azules. Tenia el pelo, bueno tenia el pelo rubio, pero se le esta oscureciendo de a poco, y formando un castaño.

Tenia ojos marrones claros, nada especial, como verde o azul.

Se fue a los vestidores y se empezo a sacar la ropa del entrenamiento. Su escoba la guardo por primera vez en los casilleros y lo dejo ahí, obviamente con un hechizo por si alguien se atrevia a abrirlo.

Volvio a suspirar, al ver, cuando salio, a su capitan siguiendo charlando con Penélope. Alicia y Angelina la vieron y bajaron.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Alicia - ¿Qué pasa?

- hace mas de 20 minutos teniamos que iniciar la practica…-informo Katie. Angelina y Alicia se vieron y intentaron disimular una risa en una tos. - ¿De que se rien?

- pues…no tienes por que estar celosa, Katie…no creo que Oliver este saliendo con Clearwater…-dijo despacio Angelina.

- no me importa lo que hace, Wood o no, yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, que estar veinte minutos sentada como una perfecta idiota.

- tienes razon…-dijo Alicia – me voy a cambiar, yo tambien tengo cosas que hacer…este año empieza los TIMOS y no puedo estar 20 minutos asi…

Angelina asintio y se fueron a cambiar. Fred, George y Harry tambien se acercaron.

- ¿Por qué te cambiaste? – me pregunto Harry.

- por que tengo cosas que hacer, que estar 20 minutos para como una perfecta idiota…-informo para largarse enojada. Genial! Tenia que pasar al lado de Oliver y Penélope. No le importaba. Dios es que esta tan embobado que no se dio cuenta que la mitad de su equipo de fue a la mierd*a.

Paso como si nada. Y pudo notar una mirada en ella.

- ¿Bell, que…?- le pregunto. Se dio la vuelta y ellos dos tortolos la estaban mirando.

- tengo cosas que hacer…-le informo y se largo.

Habia faltado a las clases restantes…y bueno, en un rato Leanne y Katie bajaban a cenar, en el gran comedor.

- ¿encerio, te largaste asi sin mas? – Le pregunto asombrada. Ella asintio.

- espera, Leanne, no bajemos todavía, le tengo que escribir a Rachel…

Rachel Bell, mi hermana Gemela que estudiba en el colegio de Francia, obviamente nadie sabia eso solo Leanne.

Ella era totalmente diferente a Katie, ademas de ser gemelas, Rachel no le gustaba el Quidditch, sino que el Ballet. Y Katie detestaba el Ballet y amaba el Quidditch.

Rachel tenia el pelo oscuro, y marrones oscuros.

Y Katie todo lo de mas pero claro.

Pero algo tenian en comun: le gustaban los chicos grandes. Obviamente dos o tres años más grandes, más no.

Después de contarle lo que le pasaba con el idiota de Wood, salio con Leanne al Gran Comedor.

Al entrar escucho un grito: ¡BELL!. Oliver Wood parecia enojado. Me hizo una seña de seguirlo, fulmine a los gemelos con la mirada, ellos me guiñaron el ojo. Yo…esperen ¿ellos sabran que?

- ¡BELL! – se volvio a escuchar pero mas lejos. Leanne suspiro y le dijo un suerte. Siguió a Oliver Wood que parecia estar furioso.

Llegaron a los ¿vestidores?.

Oliver cerro la puerta con un hechizo. Genial! Esto no era bueno para Katie, se iba a quedar sin respiración, al tener al chico que amaba, para ella sola y en una habitación cerrada. Sin mencionar, que no habia ventanas en los vestidores y que ademas…ella y Rachel eran claustrofobicas.

- ¿w-wood? ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto, se estaba quedando sin aire.

- ¿¡QUE, QUE PASA! ¿Qué TE PASA A TI?

-yo…yo…- empuje a Oliver y le saque la varita y logre salir al campo y respire aire.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto esta vez preocupado.

- soy claustrofobica…-le explique. El asintio. Y espero algo. – ahora si me puedes gritar.

- ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE, BELL! INCITASTE A MI EQUIPO A IRSE DEL ENTRENAMIENTO – bramo enojado.

- ¡Oyeme! Primero a mi no me gritas – le informe furiosa – y segundo, llevava 20 minutos, aburrida mientras el capita, - lo señale – charlaba con su novia! ¡oye yo tenia cosas que hacer!

- ¡es el entrenamiento! ¡no te puedes ir asi como asi!

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – le pregunte. El me miro curioso. – todo el equipo lo sabe y tu ¿no?

Era verdad, prácticamente todo el equipo lo sabia. Pero estaba siendo, habia dos cosas importantes.

esta enamorada de Oliver y si el equipo lo sabia. Y…

Mi familia estaba colgando de un hilo, mi mama enojadisima con papa y demas…y el equipo lo sabia.

- ¿Qué? – me pregunto calmado.

- sos un ciego y sordo, Wood…preguntaselo a tu equipo…-le dijo secamente para irme. Rogaba que el equipo le dijera la segunda opcion.

Practica de Quiddicht.

¡Genial!.

Estaba llendo al campo de Quiddicht rezando que el equipo (cof,los gemelos, cof), no el hayan dicho de mi enamoramiento a Oliver. Los del equipo ya estaban ahí, Angelina y Alicia me miraban preocupadas.

Mierda.

Los voy a matar, los gemelos son hombres muertos.

Alguien me intercepto, antes que pisara el campo. Era Brian, nosotros eramos amigos, una vez nos toco hacer un trabajo de Historia de la Magia, y nos be-besamos.

- hola…-me susurro. Yo le sonrei embabada. El era muuuy guapo. Tenia el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos azules que hipnotizan. - ¿y si salimos este sabado, a Hosgmeade?

- claro…-le dije sonriente y nos despedimos con un abrazo mucho mas que amistoso.

Con una sonrisa boba me dirigi hacia el campo, en el cual, los gemelos me miraban con burla, Angelina y Alicia contentas. Y un Oliver serio. Harry miraba a Oliver.

- ¿y como se llama? – me pregunto Angelina cuando llegue, al parecer habia reunion y yo ni enterada.

- Brian, es de Ravenclaw…-le dije con una sonrisa – este sabado vamos a Hosgmeade…

- Que chico mas lindo, pero te valla bastante ¿no? – me pregunto Alicia con las cejas levantadas. Me parece que aca habia algo que no encajaba.

- no, solo tres años, ya habiamos salido antes…

- osea, que nadie dijo nada, por que saliste con un chico de 17? – me cuestiono esta vez, Angelina.

Aca hay gato encerrado.

- no, nadie…siempre salgo con chicos grandes…-le informe. Ellas me miraron incredulas. – encerio…

- ¡Bell, Jonson, Spinnet! – dijo Wood. – no es hora de hablar de chicos…

- si claro…-dijieron al unisono Fred y George.

- ¡Bell! ¡ es de Ravenclaw! – me dijo autoritario, Oliver.

Rode los ojos.

- si, es solo una cita, Capitan, lo maximo que puedo hacer con el es besarme…- le espete. El me miro sorprendido, y las chicas triunfantes. Fred y George se miraron entre si con miedo. Y Harry seguia observando a Oliver con miedo, pero en su murada habia algo.

- ¡Todos arriba! – dijo Oliver – Katie, adentro tengo que charlar contigo!

Oliver se dirigio hacia los vestidores. Y los gemelos me guiñaron el ojo a lavez.

- ¿ustedes que le dijieron? – les pregunte. Ellos rieron.

- ¡Katie!

Fui hacia los vestidores, y adentro estaba Wood.

Cerro la puerta, sin varita.

- Katie, me entere lo de tu familia…-me dijo un poco incomodo.

-si, supongo que no hay vuelta atrás…-le dije para no incomodarlo.

- tambien, los gemelos me dijieron otra cosa…

Hiperventile.

-¿Los gemelos?

- si…-se acerco y me beso. Yo le segui el beso contenta. Nos separamos.

-¿Qué fue exactamente, lo que te dijieron?

- a mi no me interesa solo el Quiddicht, Katie…-dijo para salir.

Los gemelos después de todo me ayudaron, no le dijieron de mi estupido enamoramiento, me pregunto si nos volverlos a encontrar después de Hogwarts. Por ahí no…¿pero quien sabe?

¡Hola! bueno es mi primer Oliver/Katie! espero que les guste, si leen esta hsitoria en Potterfics, es mia tengo el mismo nombre del perfil! One- Shoot!

demen Review no sean malas! xD

Bess. ;)


End file.
